my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 56
Hide and Seek Rei stood at the entrance alongside his partner, Mickey. His newly remodelled hero costume stood out like a sore thumb in the plain, dull environment they found themselves in. Usually, Rei would be excited in situations like these but the eerie silence that echoed throughout the walls of the labyrinth stimulated fear more than anything. Participating in one of the later fights of the exam, their team had plenty of time to prepare, but in an such an enclosed and uncommon setting, Rei had his doubts on how far their planning would be able to take them. Hearing the gateway close and the sound of it echoing through the arena as they entered, everything had been made exactly as Mimir as requested it to be built. "Looks like they've finally entered... I do have to apologise to Jooryoku-san and his students later should things go astray." With the concrete walls just tall and broad enough to cover his entire body whilst being crouched, he had been very keen on the fact that nothing besides the walls and ground was to inhabit it. It had been built inside a stadium, from which it had even a roof of its own and only emitted faint lights here and there as to conjure the scenery of a night time hunt. It only remained to be seen who would be the hunter and the hunted. Having already transformed to his prime before the battle had begun, Mimir had spent the last few minutes deciding on how to approach the students. He knew all the routes and which ones could lead to the exit, thus lying in wait was always an option. But each villain was different, so he'd play differently too. The teacher was close enough to make use of his enhanced hearing, yet remained out of sight for the time being. Mickey had donned his hero attire, which was actually formed by his quirk so it took only seconds to be suited up. He knew of Gashadokuro Sensei's skills. Mickey decided to form a line of text for Rei to read instead of speaking. Let's use the silence to our advantage. No Talking. You sign? Mickey wrote from his quirk, hoping that Rei had a way to communicate back to him. He tapped Rei to have him read the text, hoping he doesn't make a sound. Rei replied with a thumbs up in response to Mickey's question, hoping that simple gestures would be enough for communication. Rei took the initiative and slowly travelled further into the labyrinth, taking caution with every step he took, though opting against activating his Quirk. The eerie sight of barely being able to know where to tread and the sound of each step echoing throughout its halls due to its vacant nature... Yet the constant, creepy and prickly feeling at the back of one's head would grab every moment of it, as it has for so many heroes and civilians before them. Mimir's crimson red eyes slowly ignited from his barren skull of a head, peering at the students as began to approach his position just a few walls away from him. He'd climbed up the walls themselves and laid himself on top of them, his abyssal skin working as camouflage when there were no sudden movements. The teacher started sliding his arms bits by bit to each side, the hands gently touching the top of walls, causing a tiny quantity of stone to trickle down the path beneath him. Mickey was following Rei, scanning their surroundings and listen to any slight sound the two of them didn't make. Mickey knew he wasn't well versed in huntsman type of tactics, but he knew that he had to keep his whole body attuned to the environment he was in to even attempt to avoid being heard or scene. He kept thinking he saw things in the shadows, and hearing small rocks being disturbed. He was a bit jumpy, but kept his nerves down. He sent an extension of his hand up for Rei to see, saying "I think Mimir is close, but I can't see him. Stay sharp." After seeing Rei acknowledge his message. Mickey reshaped his forearms into blades with his quirk to have a silent but ready weapon. Rei understood the gist of the message and slowed down the pace of his movements. Rei was not any more suited to this scenario than Mickey, so they had no exact method of confirming whether Mimir was close or not, the best they could do was predict when an attack was likely. Rei still refused to resort to his Quirk in the case that it was a false alarm, but became even more alert than before as he navigated his way through the arena, paying attention to the sound of their surroundings more than anything. This was the scenario that both parties found themselves in for a time, yet all things had to come to an end. Mimir had laid dormant for the entirety of the exam to see how the students would act in a situation like this and if they'd find a way to spot him. As it appeared evident that it wasn't the case by the approach of the two Class 2-A students, the Skeletal Hero saw fit to strike. When the two students had ventured so close that the only thing separating them was the concrete wall between them. Given the cautiousness showcased throughout the test, Mimir prompted to lash out by suddenly extending his arms towards the side to cover a wide span of 4 meters (13 feet) and leaping from his current position using the immense force from his lower body and feet. Doing so would also destroy parts of the wall that he'd used for cover. Yet it would effectively be propelling himself forward in one cohesive movement towards the wall between him and the two students, breaking it and launching large chunks of rock towards them whilst striking out momentarily thereafter in hopes of incapacitating one or both of the students. Rei reacted almost immediately, impulsively activating his Quirk as a defence mechanism and bringing his arms up to his face to block the flying debris. He quickly jumped out of the way of Mimir's course and got himself into a fighting stance, electing to see what Mimir would do next. Mickey's natural reactions to the sudden shifting of rock to his side were to increase the amount of ink surrounding him as a shield or buffer. The rubble did push him away, but he bounced off the far wall with no more than a bruise from the attack. The ink fell back inline to Mickey's body shape as he stood looking through the dust at Mimir. He noticed that Rei was uninjured as he had his arms up in their blade form. Emerging from the rubble and currently blocking the students' path, Mimir had anticipated retaliation but as it didn't occur, the situation changed. Instead of immediately leaping in for another go at them, the teacher instead prompted to stand up tall as to show the two of them what they would really be dealing with. Mimir's body had an appearance not much different from that of a beast, reaching his full height of 4 meters whilst making it clear to spot the collar of black feathers, tail and claws. A tattered black cloak appears to drape against his back, though it seems to be a part of his body, all the while thin thorns twist in every direction. But perhaps most prominently would be the series of rib bones curling around his chest as if to form an extra ribcage. Yet he never planned to stand there as an idles statue, and thus suddenly arched his body forward and started to cry out at the students. It was as if there was a screech trying to break through that of a large roar, resulting in a thunderous yet earsplitting shout. The overwhelming stature of Mimir would make anybody shake in their boots, and the screech that followed soon after traversed the whole labyrinth, yet despite all of this, Rei was struggling to hold back a grin. As if disregarding everything he learnt at his internship, Rei increased his adrenaline output level up to two times the usual rate, before carelessly rushing towards Mimir. "Let's rush him!" Rei called out to Mickey, seemingly making it an order rather than a request as he clenched his fist and threw a punch in the direction of Mimir's faux ribcage. Mickey held firm during Mimir's roar, even though internally he wanted to cover his ears for protection. Once Mimir was done, Mickey dropped his right hand's blade to grab one of his twin pistols and fired a shot of ink towards Mimir's mouth to shape it into a muzzle. "aaaaah, put a sock in it," Mickey said as he did so, mimicking a certain sassy bunny looney toon. Mickey heard Rei call out at that point and put his pistol away for combat himself to back up Rei's actions, attacking to the side of him. Taking note of Mickey changing his creation on his right hand, Mimir raised and extended his large left hand to block, causing the ink to wrap around it instead. Upon lowering and seeing that both students were coming at him, the teacher immediately turned towards his right for about 130°. While it might have appeared as if to cover, it was really just to increase the momentum for his tail coming from his left side. *"Brave... But reckless."* Mimir thought to himself. Traveling towards the students with the speed and movement of a whip, the large tail came from their right from a height centered around their waist. Upon which it would travel in a diagonal and upward movement slightly before its supposed impact. Rei just about managed to hurdle the incoming attack, the tail slightly clipping his leg causing to land on his side. However, he quickly returned to his feet and dashed at Mimir whilst he was still suffering from the momentum of his attack, aiming to ram into his backside and knock him off balance. Mickey wasn't as lucky compared to Rei, getting a full force hit to his ribs. He flew up and to the side, crashing down to the ground with a bounce. He was expecting such a strong hit, but he wouldn't be caught unaware next time he thought. He got up as he looked around and saw some rubble around him. He picked it up a few pieces and tossed them up in the air in front of him. Mickey formed a bat made of ink and swung and hit the rubble pieces, incasing them in ink as they rocketed towards Mimir's head. Mickey deformed the ink bat into himself as he ran to Rei's side. "Let's run for it for now," He said as he began to run.